


Distracting Noises

by Rebel_Gem



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Marking, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Gem/pseuds/Rebel_Gem
Summary: Cassian had finally come back to base after a month or so away on an off-planet assignment, but he has a pile of docs that need to be read in time for a meeting the next day, rendering him unable to spend time with Jyn.This displeases Jyn, who decides to take matters into her own hands.





	Distracting Noises

**Author's Note:**

> i regret nothing~

Cassian had way too much to read, and so little time to cover it all.

“I have to read all this before tomorrow morning’s meeting,” he explained to Jyn, who’d been pouting at him in their quarters for the past five minutes.

“You _just_ got back,” she said bluntly, and he knew what she meant by it- _You’ve been gone for nearly a month and a half on assignment, off-planet, zero-comms use, and now that you’re back, you’re basically disappearing. Again._

He ached everywhere thanks to the mission, to the point where he was pretty sure he’d be covered in bruises tomorrow, and his skin would be all sorts of blue and yellow. But when it came to the woman standing in front of him, an additional part of him ached for her.

But still. There was a duty that needed to be fulfilled, and she wasn’t in any danger. Thus, he focuses on work.

She tugged at his tucked shirt, lifting it up just enough that the fabric very slowly pulled up and out of his pants. “Just for a little bit,” she crooned, trying to negotiate with him.

He grabbed her wrist and squeezed firmly. “I’m serious, Jyn, I can’t play with you tonight.” But then, his face softened slightly, and his eyebrows turned upwards slightly with remorse. “I’m sorry.”

Her lips went from pouty to puckered in a flash, and the playful sadness turned into genuine frustration. “Fine,” she said curtly, and turned away from him.

Cassian wanted to spend his free time with her, truly, he did. But there was no free time to be had, even if he was spending the rest of his evening in their shared quarters. So he made short work of locating his datapad and sitting down at his desk before reading page one of Force-knows-how-many-more pages.

It had been quiet since Jyn turned away from him in a huff and plopped down on their bed, which Cassian relished greatly. All he wanted to do was finish reading all this prep material as soon as possible so that he could climb into bed and fall asleep with her curled up in his arms. Or he curled up in hers. Any sort of physical contact, really- he missed her touch.

He’d gotten to the 23rd page of his materials when he heard a faint humming noise, followed by a soft gasp.

Cassian froze as his finger hovered over the datapad. He couldn’t get himself to swipe, not when the humming noise began to distract him.

It wasn’t the noise itself that bothered him per se, but rather what the humming sound _meant_.

He didn’t need to turn to look at Jyn to know she was masturbating.

Another soft gasp escaped her lips, and Cassian gripped the datapad harder.

It was only fair, he surmised, knowing that this was one of many possible consequences of turning his attention to work rather than play. She’d waited patiently for him the entire time they were apart, and even if she used that time taking on assignments of her own, it didn’t change the fact that she had expectations that weren’t being met.

Jyn masturbating in bed without him, despite his presence, out of sexual frustration, was one of many possible consequences, surely, but she knew very well that this was one of very few _punishments_.

He heard her moan again in the middle of the humming noise, and he recognized the tone this time- the last time he heard her make this sound, he’d rubbed circles across her nipple with his slender thumb and her back arched.

It was hard to not imagine that she was replicating that at this very moment, with her free hand groping her own breast and using her nail to playfully flick at her own nipple.

No, he _had_ to keep reading. At the rate that he was covering ground, however, he knew she’d be done masturbating well before he got through all the needed materials.

The tightness in his pants encouraged him to drop the datapad and satiate the needs of his partner. But his sense of duty was arguing with him- he had to finish his work, he had to be prepared, he had to-

The humming sound became slightly muffled, and Cassian squeezed his eyes shut and sighed aggravatedly as he tried to shake away the mental image of Jyn- naked, panting, pink in the face, and inserting her vibrator all the way in.

He could do this. He could read all of this.

Back to work.

_Updated changes to trade routes in the Corellian sector…_

_Increased Imperial monitoring on key travel routes…_

_Possible recruitment opportunities in swing planets…_

So far, so good.

He managed to ignore all of Jyn’s whimpers, moans, and begging for an additional 15 pages. Cassian beamed with pride as he took note of his progress, mentally patting himself on the back until he heard an enticingly faniliar noise behind him.

Jyn’s moans became just a notch louder at this point, and the sounds of sticky manipulation filled the room, sounding over the hum of the vibrations hitting Jyn in every nook and cranny her vibrator had touched.

Cassian took a deep breath as he tried to control himself, but it was getting harder and harder, much like his erection, which twitched at the thought of how wet she’d become without him.

He didn’t care when Jyn acquired her own toy to keep her company, especially since they were frequently apart in certain bursts, but somehow, and in the worst timing possible, he found himself feeling rather jealous that a vibrating wand was making her _this audibly wet_ as it thrust in and out of her, digging in deep and pulling out on occasion to slobber and rub itself all over her sensitive clit.

He wasn’t going to let himself be envious. He wasn’t going to stop reading, no matter how sweet and distracting the noise was. He wasn’t going to let her win like this. He wasn’t-

She gasped again, even more cloying and desperate than before, before moaning, “Cassian…”

He found her with her eyes closed when he set the datapad aside and snatched the toy out of her hands. Shocked at the sudden development, her eyes snapped open and her eyes met his. She looked surprised, but-

“Don’t give me that look- you did this to punish me,” he growled.

She looked at him innocently for just a bit longer before she reclaimed the toy from his grip; her curious, pouty lips turned into the naughtiest of smirks as she licked her creamy slickness off the still-humming, slightly-curved, bulbous gadget, all without tearing her gaze away from his.

“I had to find some way to make your life just a little hellish,” she teased. “Did it work?”

Cassian plucked the toy back out from her hand and switched the vibrations off. “What do you think?”

“I think…” she started, sitting up to reach for the painfully hard bulge in his pants, “I’ve only just started to.” Jyn bent back down and lowered herself just enough to kiss the fabric concealing his erection, and he twitched against her soft lips. Her lips lingered there, applying a teasingly light pressure to it, and he groaned at the restrictions he felt, longing for her to unzip his pants so that he could unleash his desires onto her.

“This isn’t fair,” he whined, his fingers threading through her hair, stroking it back and forth, frustrated that he couldn’t do that to himself, not while her lips remained there, dotting kisses from tip to base, his pants still in the way between her mouth and his cock.

“What wasn’t fair was you deciding to read when you could’ve given me a ‘Welcome Home’ treat for just a bit- now I have no choice but to punish you.”

“Don’t push me,” he warned, but based on the look she was giving him- hooded eyes, lips parted just enough that the whites of her teeth peeked out in a playful greeting- he knew she _wanted_ to push him as far as she could.

She straightened herself back up so that they were both resting on their knees on their bed, and she took his hand in hers. Slowly, she laced her fingers with his, one by one, before lifting their hands up close to her face.

And then, even slowly still, she kissed the tips of his laced fingers, making sure that her lips languidly encompassed the skin and nails, before biting down playfully at his fingertip, trapping it between her teeth.

He couldn’t resist her anymore, and his free hand reached up to pinch her chin so that she could look at him. “Take off my pants. Now.”

Cassian knew a shiver ran down her spine as he gave the order, but a look of surprise briefly spread across her face at his sudden change in demeanor. And he knew she _loved_ it.

Jyn’s fingers swiftly worked to undo his belt, then the button, then the zipper. She struggled slightly to unzip his pants completely with his cock in the way, but once she was successful, she tugged down on his pants, of which he quickly shed.

She meant to grab his erection and stoke him until she felt was sufficient, but he grabbed her wrist once again and yanked her arm up. “Who said you could do that?” he asked.

Her smile was as playfully flirty as it was terribly dirty. “I do what I want. And, what I want to do is fuck with you.”

Cassian refused to let her have complete control over their situation, not when she made it a point to distract him so much, so he grabbed her by the shoulder and whipped her around before sinking his teeth into the nape of her neck. What started off as a quiet moan quickly escalated to a loud, high-pitched yelp before his hands snaked up to cup her breasts. He pinched and rolled her nipples between his fingers, alternating the pressure as he continued to suck on and nip at her neck, not caring if the marks would show up later.

“Cassian, you’re making marks-“ she gasped, panting desperately.

“Wear your scarf tomorrow,” he said simply, and he bit down harder.

The gasps and moans coming out of her was such sweet music to his ears, and his cock twitched against her the soft skin of her bare ass in reaction.

Even his own tip was starting to get slick, and Jyn’s hips gyrated, clearly ready to take him in, but he resisted the temptation and raked his teeth against the back of her ear as he pulled her back so that her body was flush against his.

“Do you find it difficult to concentrate now?” he teased, speaking in a low voice with his lips pressed against her ear. “Can’t keep your head on straight long enough to tease me like you originally planned, can you?”

As his hands roamed lower and lower down her body, Jyn whimpered and nodded, her nerves alight with pleasure. He grabbed her ass and squeezed as hard as he could, relishing the feel of soft skin over firm muscle, and spanked it lightly, causing her to moan once more.

He could get used to this, punishing her with teases of his own. _So this_  was why she had the audacity to tease him with masturbation while he worked. But his cock was now so hard, hungry, _wanting_ , that he had to cave and listen to his urges before he went mad. So he ran a free hand through her hair, caressing her head before closing his hand into a fist and pulling her hair to expose more of her neck, and he nibbled and sucked her skin from the nape and all the way up, higher and higher until he got to her pulse point. He then lapped at her skin, savoring the notes of pleasure that she sang before mumbling in her ear: “How badly do you want this?”

She thrust her hips backwards, making sure that her ass grinded against his cock, and he chuckled at how carnal her reaction was.

“Alright then,” he said, pinching her nipples one last time, as hard as he could, grunting at how sweet her moan sounded. “Hands behind your back. And stay. Still.”

He pushed her forward by the shoulders immediately after, and he watched her willingly fall forward, hands crossed behind her back at the wrists as she buried her face in their mattress.

There she was- his partner, his best friend, his lover- ready and wanting to be taken as roughly as possible to make up for his absence.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Cassian thrust into her from behind repeatedly, making sure to squeeze out every single moan and whimper out of her that he could. After all, if Jyn was going to make it a point to try and make his life just a little hellish, it was only fair that her punish her for it.


End file.
